coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 283 (28th August 1963)
Plot A hungover Jack comes downstairs late to a torrent of loud nagging from Annie. She gives up when she sees her words are not getting through to him. Albert and Len, feeling in much the same way, call into the Rovers' back room to sympathise with each other but make a run for it when Annie appears on the warpath again. Len uses the Rovers phone to ring Elsie at work, telling her that Alf was late delivering her message, and to make an appointment to see her at lunchtime. Harry fears that last night’s incident will damage his reference for the new job at Amalgamated Steel but Concepta and Ken think he has nothing to worry about. Annie continues to harangue Jack, saying he’s put the licence at risk. Ena thinks Albert is to blame for leading the others astray. He and Len come in for the hair of a dog. Len sinks his pint back in one as a bit of Dutch courage before seeing Elsie. Dennis is being similarly nagged by Elsie after the police called during the night to make enquiries to see if a drunken Walter actually lived with them as his statement after his arrest was confused. She is a bag of nerves as Len waits for his answer. She tells him that she can't marry him as she doesn’t love him, although she gets on very well with him. He tries to tell her to take every chance she has in life, but his words don’t get through. Walter returns after being let go by the police. Dennis gets him his first gig at Weatherfield Trades and Labour Club when he rings the secretary George Dickinson but the fee is only two guineas. Dennis is annoyed that Walter gave his real name and occupation as a window cleaner when a reporter spoke to him. Dennis tells Elsie he’s sorry she turned down Len but he gives her his support. Harry continues to be in a bad mood and takes it out on Concepta and Lucille. Fully recovered, Len, Ken, Alf and Albert lark about in the Rovers that night before a Policeman calls in to say quieten things down, warning Jack they’ve been getting a lot of complaints lately about excessive noise. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Policeman - Leslie Southwick Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire), Doreen Lostock (Angela Crow) and Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers). *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which the darts team, suitably chastened, return to the Street *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,637,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes